


Sublime

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Possessiveness, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: To many she’s was not much..but to him? She was something entirely different.





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is I just had a sudden itch to do these two and voila. Enjoy dears.
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails

There’s a lot of things the Witch has heard be used to describe her:

Cunning. Calculating. Tenacious. Manipulative. _Freakish._

Though it irked her so, she could not find anything to dissuade such claims….all she can do is simply walk away in hopes the burning sensation in her chest won’t boil over before she returned to her lab.

And yet….

“Aaaah….haaa….!”

And yet he, of all people she’s known, he knew such things about her and yet he willingly gives himself to her? 

She dug her nails into the champion’s neck, her long white hair tied back for once as she rolled her hips down on his. She looked down at this strange creature, this alien they had picked up only months ago….

You remind me of someone…

Gently she traces over the scar across the human’s nose as she slammed her hips down a bit harder, clenching around him as she felt his hands on her hips. Not gripping them not feeling her up, oh no:

He needed permission for that. 

“Mmmm…mmmm…!” His eyes turned yellow a moment as he arched under her when a particularly hard clench, “M-Mistress….!”

Haggar’s eyes flash before she reached down and brushed the hair from his face. A slight purr escapes her as she starts moving her hips down on him as she took his hands and slid one up to her breasts and the other down to play with her clit as she rode him.

“Touch me dear Champion….”

He looked up at her, before one eye turns normal while the other stays yellow as he gently rubs her clit between to fingers and plays with one of her nipples panting.

He groaned as she slammed her hips down harder. 

“Yes…yes M-Mistress….”

She gasps and tilts her head as she pushed her hips down harder, blushing and shivering, “Mmmm….yes…yes…!”

She looked down at the human, her project, her champion, her pet….!

The Witch purred down at him smiling as she moves harder and faster as she gentl holds his face and leans down. She never thought begin given so much power over someone could ever make her feel so good….

So…..strong…..so…

_Sublime_.

She leaned down and kissed him poessively, swallowing his moans as she started riding him harder with a shudder and a grunt. Shiro moaned, his eyes rolling back as he arches under the woman.

He shivered and kissed her back with equal vigor feeling her cunt twitching around him, squeezing him oh so nicely….!

Haggar chuckles softly into the kiss before slipping her hands down to hold his shoulders shivering.

“Mmmmm…”

Shiro broke the kiss and tilted his head back, bearing his neck to her—

“Oh!” His eyes widen when she leans in and bites into his shoulder, leaving a nice bite mark there with a deep purr.

_My Champion….you are my Champion…._


End file.
